


The Messiah (Of The Gunderson Group Home)

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [18]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Group Homes, Just Overall Great Guy Mickey, M/M, Nice Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: I read a bunch if your fic recommendations and would love a prompt inspired by one of them lol. When ian and lip go into a group home, and the prompt would how things would of played out if mickey and ian met in the group home in season 3 lol





	

“Fuck. Our. Life.” Lip groans, looking up at their new home until Fiona got everything sorted out. He turns toward the man leering over them. “This a prison?” 

“That smart mouth won’t get you anywhere around here, son.” He snaps. “Wallets and cellphones.” He demands holding out his hand. “I’ll keep them until you earn your privileges.”

“What’d we do to lose our privileges? Have shitty parents?” Lip sasses. 

The man shoots him a harsh look, but says nothing further, stomping into the building and making a motion for them to follow. 

“These will be your beds.” The man says, pointing to a set of bunk beds in the middle of the room. He then stalks away loudly, grumbling under his breath. 

“Yo, give me your cash.” Lip whispers to Ian, holding his hand out expectantly. Ian hands it over and watches as two boys walk over to them confidently. 

“Hey. I’m Lip. This is Ian.” Lip introduces them to the boys, who stomp around like they're in charge. “Look. We don’t want any trouble, alright? We’re just passing through.” Lip says, handing the two boys the cash. 

The older boy nods. “Long as you show respect, you gonna be-”

“Oh shut the fuck up.” A voice interrupts from the top bunk across from Lip and Ian’s beds. The boy rolls his eyes and pockets the cash, but walks away nonetheless. 

A guy hops down from the bunk. He’s short, Ian notices, but built and definitely intimidating. He nods at Ian and Lip. “Just ignore those fuckers. They won’t do shit.” The boy snaps and a smaller kid comes rushing over. He whispers something in the kid’s ear and the kid hurries off. 

“I’m Mickey.” The guy says. “Let me know if they bother you.”

“Oh. Thanks.” Lip says, confused by this new character. The smaller kid comes running back over and hands a wad of cash to Mickey.

“Here’s your money back, by the way.” Mickey says, handing the cash to Lip. “I keep telling those two to stop taking money from other poor kids, but they never learn.”

“You in charge here then?” Lip asks.

Mickey scoffs. “Nah. That pissy fucker who stole your phones is in charge. I just keep the assholes in line.”

“Some sort of good Samaritan, huh?” Lip teases.

“Maybe.” Mickey snorts. “Everyone that comes to a place like this, has had a shitty life. Why make it harder, ya know?”

Ian fucking swoons. Mickey looks his way and Ian nods fervently, making Mickey’s grin. “This one mute?” He asks Lip, pointing toward Ian. 

Ian shakes his head but still doesn’t speak and Mickey laughs. “What’s your name?”

“Ian” He squeaks out, hating how small he sounds even though he’s a head taller than Mickey. “And this is my brother, Lip.” He says, slightly more confidently. 

“Okay, Ian.” Mickey repeats almost mockingly. “Let me know if anyone gives you or Lip any trouble, okay?”

Ian nods. “Yeah sure.” He replies shyly. Mickey flashes one more heart melting smile in Ian's direction before walking off. 

As soon as he is out of earshot, Lip bursts into giggles. “Two. Minutes.” He gets out in between laughs. “Two fucking minutes we’ve been here. And you’ve already fallen in love.” 

“Shut the fuck up, Lip.” Ian protests, shoving his brother. “I have not.”

“Ian.” Lip mocks the way Ian introduced himself, using a quiet, high pitched voice, still laughing. 

“Whatever.” Ian says, laying back to cover the fact that he’s blushing. Lip faces quickly morphs into something more serious and he turns to Ian. 

“Seriously though, Ian. No way a guy like that is gay.” He says quieter. “Don’t go there.”

“I’m not. I’m not.” Ian assures him, running a hand down his face. “He’s just nice. I wasn’t expecting that and he caught me off guard.”

Lip shakes his head at his love sick puppy of a brother. “I don’t know what romance novel you think you’re in half the time, man.” Lip teases, ruffling Ian’s hair. 

“A fucking shitty one.” Ian sighs, throwing an arm over his face dramatically. 

*

Ian walks up to the group home after his shift at work and sees two boys fighting. Usually Ian would ignore it. These guys are only a year or two younger than him and should be able to sort their own shit out. But one of the kids just took a nasty punch to the eye so Ian decides to intervene.

“Hey, stop!” He calls, running closer. He grabs the back of one boy’s t-shirt, pulling him away from the kid on the ground. “Cut it out.”

The boys look at each other before tackling Ian, swinging punch after punch at Ian’s face and torso. Ian tries to push them off, but when he gets a hold of one, the other attacks. He’s about to stop and just take the beating when he hears a familiar voice.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” The voice booms.

Both boys freeze, glancing at each other and then trying to run off. However, before they can get far, someone grabs them by the skin of their necks, as though they are kittens. 

“Wanna explain what the fuck you were just doing?” Mickey hisses. 

The boys stammer, wincing at Mickey's tight grip, but fail to say much of anything. “Fuckin’ apologize.” Mickey snaps. 

“Sorry.” Both the boys mutter in Ian's direction, heads hung low.

“Good.” Mickey releases them. “Now get the fuck out of here.” The boys scramble off as fast as they can.

Mickey reaches a hand down and pulls Ian up. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Ian mumbles.

Mickey grins. “Well, that’s not much of a thank you.” He teases. 

Ian looks at the ground, thoroughly embarrassed that he had to be saved. “Thanks.” He murmurs. 

“Anytime.” Mickey quips, flashing his megawatt smile. “You’re okay, right?” He says, lifting Ian's chin with his forefinger.

Ian pulls away shifts his jaw back and forth. “I’m fine. I’ve taken a punch before.”

Mickey shrugs. “We all have. Doesn’t mean that it stops hurting.”

Ian fails to hide his grin as he meets Mickey's gaze.

“C’mon” Mickey smiles back, gesturing for Ian to follow. “Got somewhere I wanna take you.” 

“But, what about curfew?” Ian asks. Mickey raises his eyebrows before using his thumb and forefinger between his lips to let out a loud whistle. Two boys come running and stop in front of him. “Tell Saurez to cover for me and Ian. We’ll be back later.” The boys nod, scurrying off to complete the task. 

Mickey starts walking so Ian follows. They walk for a while before Mickey comes to a halt in front of an abandoned building. They trudge up two flights of crumbling stairs before entering a room with cracked walls and smashed windows. The room has four old couches and a couple of mattresses across the floor. Mickey collapses onto a couch in the middle of the room and motions for Ian to do the same. 

Ian plops down beside Mickey on the battered and stained sofa. They sit in silence for a while before Ian speaks up. “How do you do that?” He asks.

Mickey looks at him curiously. “Do what?”

“Get those kids to do whatever you want.” Ian supplies. 

“Oh.” Mickey smiles. “People are willing to help you out when you keep them from getting their ass kicked everyday.” 

Ian nods. “Why do you do it? Why help random kids?”

Mickey sighs. “I’ve been in and out of the system since before I can remember. When I was younger, I’d be placed in group homes and the older kids would pounce on me and any other defensive-less rugrats. It’s a cycle. The younger kids grow up and beat the kids below them. When I got older, I decide not to be like that. Why shit all over a kid that just got taken from his family?” 

Ian watches Mickey talk in awe. “Wow.” He breathes. 

Mickey scoffs. “I’m no martyr, just not a complete asshole sometimes.”

“Are you serious?” Ian says. “You’re amazing. You go out of your way to help other people! You could just keep your head down until you’re eighteen, but instead you make a difference for those kids. It’s amazing!” Ian beams.

Mickey blushes, teeth chewing on his lip. He doesn’t respond to Ian’s praise and Ian starts to worry if he’s gone too far. “Fuck. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Ian apologizes. “I just-”

Before he can finish his sentence, Mickey rushes forward and slots his mouth over Ian’s. Ian freezes for a second until he realizes what is happening and responds frantically. They continue kissing, sucking tongues and exchanging spit. Mickey pushes Ian to lay down on the couch and grasps at his clothes. 

*

Ian floats back into the group home the next morning. Lip notices his relaxed stature and arches an eyebrow. “What’s got you so dreamy?” He asks.

“Nothing.” Ian sighs, grin plastered to his face. “I just really like this chapter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is it sacrilegious to call Mickey the Messiah?
> 
> Still accepting prompts on


End file.
